


Nothing New Under The Sun

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little glimpse of Miss Marple's memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cefyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cefyr/gifts).



'I remember Father Cole,' Miss Marple said. 'No, he wasn't Roman Catholic; he was just very High Church. And nobody would have minded that so much, if he hadn't also been the sort of person who had to have other people admit that he was right about the changes he'd forced on them, and would ask the same question over and over until he got an answer he liked.'

She changed to smaller needles, and continued, 'Of course he never got it; it only reminded people of their grievances. And so, of course, nothing was ever forgotten, and that's dangerous.'


End file.
